originalcharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Mortimer Clause
Mortimer Clause, 'or better known as '"Morty," is a reaccuring character as friend of Gonz and cousin of Sara. He works as a tattoo artist, a bartender as a second job, and a boxer for extra money. Appearance Morty is tall, young man of Hispanic and Southern Paiute descent. He has light tan skin and an athletic build due to his routine workouts as a professional boxer. He has beaufitul, dark, wavy hair casually slicked back. Gordon jokes that Morty "looks like he just came right out of a Pantene commerical." According to Sara, he has a longer-than-average face. He has three piercings on his left ear: two in the lobe and one in the helix. Being a tattoo artist, he has numerous of tattoos across his body, including his arms, back and face. He can often be seen wearing sunglasses. Personality Synopsis History Morty was raised in a low-income family in Nevada with his older brother and mother. His father left them at an early age and has never returned, thus he had to be tough in his crime-stricken neighbourhood, and learned not associate with bad influences such as his brother's friends. Midway through highschool, his mother got incarcerated for fraud (?) and since his fathers' whereabouts could not be determined, he was placed under foster case with his uncle, Beck. By then, his brother had left the house in pursit of his aspirations (Morty still does not know of his brothers' whereabouts). Beck was a relatively wealthy person, starting his own business as a car repairer, and had plently of room in his apartment for Morty, but he was a reserved man that did not get along with children well. As such, they talked and hung out rarely; Morty claiming Beck is still a mystery to him. Despite that, it is evident that Beck truly cares for Morty's well-being, such as teaching him how to play the bass guitar and continuing to foster Morty by his request even after his sister was released from prison. Apparently, Morty has had basal-cell cancer, a usually non-threatening form of skin cancer. It was around his late teens when he noticed a lesion form on his nose. Although he got it easily removed and suffered little consequences, the event has frightened him greatly. He always advises and ensures he wears sunscreen and sunglasses. Relationships Trivia *In his free time, Morty enjoys boxing, fishing, playing the bass guitar and drawing. **Beck was the one who taught him how to how to play the bass. *Sara has disclosed that he has an unnamed girlfriend whom he is very intimate with. *He is a big neat-freak, bent on keeping his apartment as tidy as possible. This may of been a result from living in two homes (his original family's and Beck's) that were constantly in a mess. *He is left-handed. *He is non-religious. *Morty dislikes his second job as a bartender. *His mother is of Mexican descent, and his father is of Southern Paiute (a Native American ethnicity) descent. Considering his surname is Clause, it is presumed Morty kept his father's last name. *Morty's appearance is inspired by Mitsuyoshi Misawa from My Little Monster, and Naoki, a popular host in Japan. Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Murphy's Characters